About Love
by Lady Cookie-Monster
Summary: Camille has a paper to write about love, and Logan offers some assistance on her subject.


**a/n: just a little Lomille written as a result of me watching Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows Part 2 waaaaaay too many times at three in the morning (and crying over The Prince's Tale, because how can you NOT cry at that part!) and I'm actually very fond of this. So I hope that she and you all enjoy some fluffy Lomile and Logan as a hardcore Potterhead lol. I don't own anything.**

"Hey baby." Logan walked over to his girlfriend, Camille, who was sitting outside in the pool area, her laptop resting on the table top. He noticed that she wasn't typing, per say, she was mostly just staring at it and drumming her fingers against the side of the table. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Whatcha working on?"

"This stupid paper for Mrs. Collins' class." Camille sighed. "I have to write about love."

"What about love?" Logan asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Anything, it just has to be about love in some way." she replied. "But I'm not sure what I want to write about."

"You could always write about me." he smirked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She gigged, turning to look at him. "I could, but I don't think Collins wants the details of our relationship, Logie-bear."

"Shh!" he hissed and she laughed louder. Camille was the only person who could get away with calling him Logie-bear, the only person ever, and the last thing he wanted was the entire Palm Woods hearing his girlfriend's fluffy nickname for him. Although he secretly really enjoyed it, it was nowhere near manly enough for the entire world to know what it was.

"So can you help me with this paper, or do I have to resort to your mom's romance novels?" Camille asked with a little laugh, going back to look at her paper.

"Well what do you got so far?" he asked, looking over at her open Microsoft Word document to see her name written and the word 'LOVE' centered on the page. "Wow, this is quite some paper." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Camille giggled.

"No, no, I think you could win a Pulitzer with this one." he continued, and laughed when Camille playfully punched his arm.

"Are you gonna help me or not, baby?" she asked again.

"Hmm…" Logan tried to help her think of something, and when a thought came to mind, his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed excitedly, and Camille couldn't help but to jump a little at his sudden excitement. "You could write about Snape and Lily!" he cried.

Camille raised an eyebrow. "As in Harry Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Yes!" Logan insisted. "You could write about how his love for Lily overpowered everything, and how he even had the same Patronus was the same as hers because his love for her was that strong." Logan paused for a breath and a thought before continuing. "And even from the very start of Harry's first year of Hogwarts, he wanted to protect him because of Lily. And- oh my gosh; the Prince's Tale!" Logan smacked the table excitedly and Camille stared at him with wide eyes. "Okay, talk about the Prince's Tale and when Voldemort killed Snape his last words to Harry were "you have your mother's eyes" because at that point, Snape's last wish to Harry was to look at him, to see Lily Evans' eyes once more. And if that isn't proof enough of her love then I don't know what is!"

"Logan-"

"But wait," Logan continued, clearly excited about his choice of topic. "Okay so then talk about the flashbacks, and how he met Lily and they were both wizards, and they were both different and misunderstood but they always had each other. But then, at Hogwarts they got separated into different houses, and she met James and everything went crashing down from there." he growled- actually growled a little- before saying, "Stupid James cockblocking Snape from his true love. Ugh, anyways, in the book, he called Lily a "mudblood" and she won't forgive him or be his friend anymore, and it's so sad!"

"Babe-"

"But in the movie, and this part was amazing," Logan went on and Camille rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore tells Snape that Harry can't know that after Dumbledore's death, there will come a time when Voldemort fears for Nagini's life. And he instructs Snape that, if there is ever a time when Voldemort keeps Nagini magically protected and always in his sight, Snape must then tell Harry that he is a seventh Horcrux!"

"No!" Camille said in mock shock.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed, not picking up on her sarcasm. "Voldemort inadvertently created him that way because a piece of his soul latched onto Harry when he killed Lily, and Harry must die in order for Voldemort to be killed. And of course, Snape feels tricked and upset because Dumbledore made him protect Lily's son only to have him die- which is a complete douche move on Dumbledore's behalf, if I must say. But Snape is obviously upset but this, and then Dumbledore asks if Snape has grown to care for Harry. And this part was the best of all parts, are you ready for this?" Camille nodded slowly, and Logan just exclaimed, "When Dumbledore asked him that, Snape just casts his Patronus which is a silver-white doe- the same as Lily's by the way!- and Dumbledore asked him, "after all this time?", and Snape says, "always"… ALWAYS!"

"Um, are you done?" Camille asked softly.

"Oh and this just hit me!" Logan cried and Camille jumped a little again. "Okay, but here's the thing: Snape was truly one of Dumbledoore's most loyal followers and you know why Voldemort never expected?"

"Why?" Camille asked, humoring him.

"Because he couldn't comprehend Snape's motive… LOVE!" he smiled happily at that final statement.

Camille stared at him blankly and for the first time since his rant, he was silent. "Okay so…" she finally said. "Not doing my paper on that."

Logan sighed, but he was still smiling. "Well you know what the only love stronger than Snape's love for Lily is?" he asked.

"What?" Camille inquired.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, surprising her a little but earning a smile from her. A moment later they broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers. "My love for you." he replied softly.


End file.
